Dilemmas
by PrincessNevermore
Summary: AU! Faced with the brutal hardships of growing up, they never knew just how hard life could be. They were only teenagers, they didn't know that it could be that bad.
1. Intro

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. DC Comics, Warner Bros., and Cartoon Network have the pleasure of saying that they brought life to the original story-line of Teen Titans. But in this story, with this specific plot-line… this all belongs to me, Princess Nevermore.

Author's Note: This is going to be set up a little differently, but I think you all will enjoy the pleasant twist that I'll bring to the characters. Now I do apologize at the very beginning if any of the characters sound a tad off, but it's supposed to be that way for the fic, and… with my love for music, all of the characters will be part of a band and will be performing songs in this story. If you have an itch to see one of your favorite songs in this, please feel free to tell me and I'll see what I can do. Thanks Again, this is Princess Nevermore introducing FAKE!!

* * *

Dilemmas

Chapter 1

-Intro-

* * *

"Bitch!!!" Kate Moth yelled from the doorway to a girl with hair the color of scarlet red down to the middle of her back. A growing red hand-print was now present on the blonde's cheek, her dainty small hand attempting to cover the incriminating action done to her. "You will so pay for this Anders."

The redhead smiled sweetly at the blonde. "Kate… I really don't care what you threat me with, but just know that Karma's a bitch." Lifting her hand to her face, she ran her fingers through her hair and hooked some hair behind her right ear.

Kate Moth glared at the girl, and stomped her foot ungracefully as she stormed away from the now captive audience the two girls had with their little act they had been going on about, for perhaps the second week in a row. One moment they would be friends and then in a second they would be down each other's throat. It was simply never-ending.

And surprisingly enough, the gathered crowd was mixed. All the cliques had meshed together for the show. Jocks, Emos, The Comedians, even some of the guys who the girls all called 'The Bad Boyz.' All of their eyes were on the pair of girls and as Kate Moth the infamous cheerleader, known for the many relationships she'd been in, stomped away their eyes drifted over to Kori Anders, the redhead, before leaving to their own cliques. "And so it goes again." Kori muttered to herself, clad in the school's bright yellow and black cheerleader outfit. Letting a smile grow across her face, the red-head made her way to her fourth period. Somehow Chemistry always made her feel better, mixing chemicals, what a great way to ease her problems.

With ten minutes left of the Chemistry class, the teacher wrote the daily assignments on the board in the prominent blue dry eraser marker, and Kori jotted the information into her agenda book. Closing it and lying down the pencil, a bright yellow 'T' was displayed on the front to show the school spirit for the football team, popularly known as the Jump City's Titans standing undefeated since it's beginning days in 1967. Kori let out a sigh as she thought of the next class she had to go to. Her and Kate shared 5th block together, and she was not looking forward to it. With one look to the clock above the door, she winced as the second hand was drawing closer to the number twelve. 10… 9… 5… 3… 2… 1. _Crap. _She thought to herself, as the bell went off. Slowly she gathered her chemistry book and her literature book and made her way to the needed class to graduate.

Entering the room full of desks, she couldn't help but see the person she so did not want to see right now, there she was sitting on the Jock's lap. She forced a smile to her peers and groaned mentally to herself.

"Kori!" Kate smiled and waved her cheering pal over to her. "Come sit next to me and Richie-Poo." Kate squealed and ran a finger down Richard's neck. Kori once more groaned to herself mentally but made her way over to her 'friend' and sat down to her left.

"Hey Richard," Kori said, this time a smile that wasn't forced grew up to her cheek-bones.

"Hey Kor… Ouch! God-damn it Kate, cut it out!" Richard snapped as the blonde started nipping on the tender flesh of his neck and he shoved her away. "Get off of my lap, now!" Kori could tell that Richard was getting more and more furious with the blonde. Kate attempted to pout cutely at Richard but all he did was cast her a look that easily told her to leave him alone that instant. Making a pitiful sound, Kate Moth clambered out of Dick's lap and sat next to Kori…. And that was when the teacher came in.

"Now's the time when all of you open your books and turn to page 119, you all are starting an old classic, A Christmas Carol." Mr. Bustin announced just as the door slammed open to show a late-comer.

"Hey Teach, sorry I'm late. I had to do something." The masculine voice said, his shoulder length onyx hair was tucked behind both ears, dark jeans almost the color of black matched the dark red shirt he was wearing.

"Well, well… if it isn't Xavier Red. How wonderful it is that you've graced us with your presence and for the first time this semester too. Now take a book and grab a seat."

A grin grew over Xavier's face, "Didn't you mean to say it the other way around?" He casually lifted a book with his fingers and walked to the only available desk, which was beside Kori Anders. He cast her a wink and leaned back in the desk, the text book still unopened.

"Mr. Red, your text book should be opened."

"Sir, you didn't tell me what page I needed to be on." The classmates watching the scene ooh'ed and gasped, at the teen's statement.

Mr. Bustin cleared his throat before he spoke to the class, already going on about the lesson plan for the story.

Kori leaned over in her seat slightly and whispered the page number to Xavier and quickly looked into the book.

Not even bothering to lower his voice, he spoke to her. "Thanks babe." Xavier flipped the text open and looked down to the title and snorted. "What next, The Great Gatsby?"

"Actually, Mr. Red. That is exactly the book that we'll be reading after this one."

Xavier rolled his eyes and looked over to the red-head; he could see a smile on her face which in turn made a smile grow on his.

When the bell rang twenty minutes later, the students filed out of the classroom quickly, it was the end of the day and everyone couldn't wait to leave the godforsaken place, which included Kori Anders, she had so much to tell her friends, and she always had to wait until after the school day to talk to them…. And it was for a reason to.


	2. Ups and Downs

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. All rights go to Warner Bros., Cartoon Network and the almighty DC Comics. They did a splendid job of it as well. And in no way do I affiliate myself with any songs I use in this fictional piece.

Author's Note: Hello, and thank you for the reviews that I received on the first chapter. I loved every single one of them. I will do my best to please you with this story.

* * *

Dilemmas

Chapter 2

-Ups and Downs-

* * *

SLAM!! Kori Anders stormed though the front door, shutting the door so hard that she could hear that she had roused her baby brother from his daily afternoon nap. Walking under the archway, she marched into the kitchen, her hand instinctively reaching across the marble counter-top for an apple out of the hand-woven basket. As she took a bite of the ripe red apple, she decided that she wanted a drink. Opening the refrigerator she pulled out a bottle of Evian water. Screwing the lid off of the bottle, she nudged the fridge door so it would close and took a swig of water. When she finally looked down from the bottle she nearly jumped out of her own skin. Her mother was staring intently at her.

"Missy if you continue slamming that door when you get home, I'm going to make you watch your brother. Actually here take him; I have to get some work done in the nursery," Mrs. Anders spoke to her daughter. Kori was placing the bottle of water on the counter-top as her mother transferred the baby boy to her.

Kori let out a sigh as her mother walked away, and listened as her mother's footfalls were indeed heading towards the nursery. Tilting her head, strands of her auburn hair fell over her shoulder; she looked down to her brother. "Looks like it's going to be you and me squirt." Kori jiggled the kid up and down gently. He gurgled up to her and his tiny hand reached for the 'shiny' red apple. "No, this isn't for you. You can't have any." Just as she was about the throw away the fruit, the doorbell sounded from the front hall. She looked down to her brother. "Who could that be?" With Kori's index finger in her brother grasp, she awkwardly tried opening the front door… to come face to face, with the running-back of the football team, Richard Grayson a.k.a. Dick. "uh… Dick, um… Why are you here?" Kori stammered out.

"I guess you were in such a hurry to get out of class that you forgot your book." Looking down to Richard's hands she didn't see any books.

"Um… you don't have any books." Kori pointed out to him, and with a gurgle from her baby brother, she rocked him lightly in her arms. Richard's surprised gaze was brought down to the infant.

"Is… he yours?" Richard's gaze was now transfixed on the green eyed baby.

"Oh god, no! H-He's my little brother." Kori faltered, and then remembered that Richard Grayson was standing in front of her. "Why are you really here?"

"Oh," Richard paused as his hand had reached up and she watched him brush his dark locks out of his eyes. "I was going to ask you out, tonight." He didn't stutter, he didn't stumble, and Kori was the one to blush.

"Uh, I can't." She rocked the infant to give Richard the hint. All of a sudden she heard her mother call over her shoulder to her.

"Hunny, why don't you invite your friend in? You should have more friends, besides Karen and Rachel." Kori winced; she didn't need her mother to be the one to telling anything to anyone about her meetings with her friends.

Forgetting that she was at the door, she tilted her head back and stared up to her mother. "Mom, didn't you have something to do up in that nursery?" She asked.

"I heard the doorbell…" Mrs. Anders started but Dick had cut in.

"I'm sorry for the disturbance ma'am. Kori I'll see ya at school." Dick turned and walked down the cobble-stone pathway to the lengthy driveway to his dark green Cougar. Kori stared out at him as he clambered inside of his car and gunned the engine. With shaky hands, Kori managed to close the front door. She didn't even notice that her mother was still standing at the top of the stairs looking down to her daughter.

"Kori Lyn Anders. What was that all about?" Kori looked up, when her mother used her full name. Kori let out a disgruntled sigh.

"Mother, please, don't. I don't need this right now. Just take Ryan." Walking up the flight of stairs, Kori passed Ryan over to her mother and trudged down the hall to the second door on the right and went into her room… but not without closing the door behind her.

* * *

Closing her eyes, Rachel Arella Roth clenched her fists. She couldn't take it anymore. Her parents had been having numerous fights. It was beginning to be regularity and it was getting on her nerves. It was now programmed in Rachel to take refuge in her room that was always pitch-black. The purple numbers on her alarm clock was the only light that shone in the darkness. With the door closed, the voices of her parents were now low muted tones. Her father's slurring words aimed at her mother.

As Rachel was finally slowly drifting to sleep, it was disrupted with a loud CRASH!! Rachel bolted up into a sitting position, her legs both folding over top of the other. Her infamous lotus style that she always sat when she tried to center herself, it was a way of meditation for her. But she didn't remain in that position for long, within a mere second, she was racing for the door to the hall way. Walking out, she went further down the hall so that she could look into the living room. Her mother was lying on the ground, her legs bent in a position as if she fell at first on her knees and then down to the floor. She bustled over to her mother, and just as she was trained in health class, she checked her mother's heart-beat. It was still a steady rhythmic pulse. She exhaled one long breath before actually looking around the room. Her father wasn't there, which meant quite a couple things but Rachel didn't want to think on that.


	3. Trials and Tribulations

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. It's sole rights belong to DC Comics, Warner Bros., and Cartoon Network. Any songs that I do use in this story, I do not own either. I credit the ones I believe who wrote them.

Author's Note: I want to thank you for reading my past two chapters and I just want to note that I am still introducing the characters and their back-stories. It'll get better as it goes along. And as always I thank you again for reading and I hope that you all will review. I appreciate every word.

* * *

Dilemmas

Chapter 3

-Trials and Tribulations-

* * *

"Vic, all we have to do is get in, get the damn records and get out." A boy with dark chocolate hair said. "That's all we got go do." Tilting his head back, he looked up to his 'best bud' irritably, getting annoyed with the fact that all Victor Stone was doing was postponing the inevitable. They were both standing outside of the towering sky-scraper in the middle of downtown New York City, the wind chill making both of the teen shake ever so often.

"I don't know man; the first time was bad enough. Why the hell are you so keen about wanting to get those records? What's so important about 'em?" Vic Stone replied, his defenses rapidly increasing, as flash-backs of the previous time Ron and he had broken in, the first time was for retrieving something that Victor never saw. Ron Evers had always attempted to get Victor Stone into trouble with the law.

"Vic." Using the shortened nickname for Victor, Ron was getting very frustrated and Victor could see that.

"No man. I'm done. I don't to have any part of the fucked-up plans about you and trying to create some terrorism. I'm done." Vic now clipped back to him. With both boys now furious with each other, they stared each other down and Vic had a plus what with him standing at six foot three, almost practically half the size of Ron. With a shake of his head, Victor walked away from his former 'best bud'. There was only reason why Victor got mixed up with Ron Evers and that was before his, Victor's, parent's had died they had used him basically like a lab rat. He had used many things to get on his parents nerves. Trying out for the local middle school foot-ball team and it worked. Well for the time being, just shortly after he had played his first home game of the season, his parents died. Things never really were the same; sure he hated his parents for the fact that they were work-alcoholic but they were still his parents and on some level he did love them. He just didn't show it that much, he resented the fact that they pulled long hours at S.T.A.R. Labs. They didn't spend any time with their child. And that was why Victor did what he did.

* * *

"Come on, you slow poke." A short blonde girl turned to look at the boy behind her.

"Bett, why don't you slow down? I don't want to go back there anyway, all he does is watch me and it's getting creepy." About the same height as the girl, a young boy finally caught up to her, his short blonde hair sticking in all directions from the wind. "Why can't I just stay at your place with your aunt?" He questioned, he so didn't want to go to the home where his guardian watched him.

"You know why, Gar." She bit on her lip as she remembered the many times when Gar arrived home late and each and every time Mr. Galtry, his guardian, glared at him. She even remembered the incident when Mr. Galtry had injured Gar's first girlfriend, Jillian, though she always preferred everyone to call her Jill. Shivering, Bette's mind flash back to the day when she saw the girl in the hospital, bruises were forming on her neck and on her fore-arms. After that had happened, Jill didn't want anything to do with Garfield. And that was when Bette and him had become close friends. With something tugging on her hand she was brought back to reality. She looked to her friend concerned about possible outcomes for another absence from Gar. "Gar, hurry up and go," her voice raised as she could see the clock tower, it was almost 4.

Garfield Logan looked up to the town clock tower and winced. He really didn't want to go that empty house that he didn't want to call home. Not really wanting to let go of his friend's hand, regrettably letting his hand fall to his side, he ran as fast as could to the brown two-story house that resided about another block away.

Panting, he clambered up the stairs and opened the door and tried not to slam the door close. He looked around the darkened room and nervously made his way under the archway to the kitchen. He fumbled with the light switch before it illuminated the musty kitchen. Opening the fridge made more light fill the room. He reached in for the small pitcher that contained a light green concoction. Without thinking of getting a cup, he gulped down the liquid from the container. After replacing the pitcher in the refrigerator, he took another look around the empty house.

"Nicholas? Are you home?" His voice squeaked as he twirled around. _He's supposed to be here, isn't he? _Garfield thought to himself. His guardian was always here, he didn't work; he didn't do anything. Not used to the house actually being empty he ran up the stairs and peeped his head into his guardian's bedroom. _Where'd he go? _Garfield thought as his hand started to rattle the doorknob. Jerking his hand away from the doorknob, his left hand clamped around his right. Letting out a breath, he tried calming himself down. It work for the first ten minutes while everything was silent, but when his ears picked up sound coming from downstairs, he tried listening more closely. Thick heavy footfalls drew closer to the staircase, and they definitely didn't sound like his guardians. Not able to move, Garfield stood there frozen. _We're getting robbed. That's it. _Trying to ingrain the thought into his head, he didn't even realize it when thick meaty fingers grabbed him around his neck. Gar gasped as he tried to get the fingers off of him. Again without realizing it, he let out a pitiful scream. His legs dangled in the air as he was lifted and taken back down the stairs. Trying to get another scream out, one of the captor's hand had let go of his neck and covered the teen's mouth. Smelling terrible B.O. and sweat, Garfield tried to lift his legs and kick away the guy. His eyes widened as he heard something crash through the front door. And somewhere before his eyes rolled back into his head, he heard a voice.

"Let the kid go."

* * *

With her door locked, and no interruptions from her mother or her sister, Kori sat cross-legged on her pink comforter. Thinking about what had happened between her and Dick down at her front door made Kori let out an exasperated breath. He so didn't need to know about her and the only two people she felt like she could go to when there was any trouble. She looked to her beside table where her antique alarm clock sat. The minute hand almost reached the twelve, it was almost four o'clock and it was the time when she was able to call her friend. Her hand reached out the small cellular phone that she had gotten last Christmas. Flipping the phone open she looked at the small digital clock. With a small smile, she searched through her contacts and practically sneered when she saw Kate Moth's number. Quickly passing it by her smile re-formed when she reached Karen's number. Punching the talk button she lifted the phone to her ear as she waited for her friend to pick up. Hearing Karen's voice made her even happier.

"Hello Karen, how are you?" She talked through the receiver. Nodding her head, she listened as her friend ranted about her parents. Adding her two cents every so often, Kori relaxed back into her pillows.

Bolting up, Kori ranted back to her about her mother and then told her friend the story about what happened when Richard had come by. She just needed her friends opinion on what to do, now was the chance. Nibbling on her lower lip, she pieced together her friends words.

"I don't know, Karen.. it's Dick we're talking about and the both of us know that Kate flings herself onto him. I-I can't…" Kori stammered. "No, Karen… it's simply because I can't… … Yes, I do like him, but I-I, no. I just… no." Letting out a sigh she slowly closed the phone.

Not sure about what to do, Kori flipped her phone back open and searched through the contacts again, but this time calling Rachel. Just to check in with her. Kori knew about some of the stuff that Rachel had been going through and once again bringing the phone to her ear she waited till her friend answered her house phone.

* * *

Upon hearing the phone, Rachel bolted to her feet and ran over it and looking at the number, she fumbled with the corded phone. At first it fell to the floor and then the cord had somehow tangled around Rachel's arm. Finally putting the phone up to her ear, she started rapidly speaking to her friend.

"Kor… my mom, she-she's not waking up. I-I don't know what to do. … Ju-Just please come over." Rachel listened to her friends reply and then listened to the line disconnect. Untangling herself from the phone, she hung up the phone and made her way back over to her mother's side. "Mom, Kori's coming over. Wake up." Tapping her mother's cheek lightly, she watched as her mother's head rolled over to other side. Rachel slowly calmed herself down. Near hysterics was not a good thing to be with her mother on the ground. Grateful that she was still breathing, Rachel brought her mother's head into her lap and waited for her friend to get to her.

Her head looked up when she watched the doorknob twist and not bothering about getting up, she watched her friend walk into the darkened room.

"Rachel… ar-are you okay?" Kori voiced her concern over to her friend as she kneeled down beside her. "We need to take your mom to the hospital. It's the best thing right now."

"No… if we take her to the hospital, they'll notice the bruises." Rachel lifted her head and her dyed violet hair fell back behind her shoulder.

"But, Rachel. It's what we should do."

"I won't."

"Rachel, come on. Please." Kori rested her hand on her friends shoulder.

"No, Kori." Rachel stood her ground; she would not let her friend change her mind.

* * *

Richard Grayson sat in front of the grand piano. Toying around with the ivory keys, Richard pressed random notes. _Well, I practically ruined everything. Why did I even go there in the first place? _He questioned himself but he couldn't think of any answers. Today just hadn't been his favorite. Of course like any other day, Kate Moth was always pestering him. And today was especially difficult, what with Xavier appearing in his English class. _What's that guy's problem anyway? _He didn't have any answers to that either. Yeah, today was definitely not one of one of his best. Pushing down on the middle C on the piano, his hand flew over the piano and pounded out a cord. Looking at the sheet of music in front of him, he groaned. It had been a while since he had played anything. But it came naturally to him, and with his eyes still on the music sheet, he played the piece wonderfully. Applause came through the door way and Richard's head shot up.

"Well done, Master Richard. Wonderful piece you played. Chopin's Waltz in… C sharp, correct?" A elder man with short gray hair in a suit, spoke the young one with a thick English accent.

"Yes, that's right, thank you Alfred. When is Bruce due back?" Richard asked.

"Well, actually he won't be back until later in the week, he's in China negotiating with the head of Yin Corporation." Alfred informed the teenager.

"Thank you, Alfred." Richard brushed his hand through his dark hair and rose from the bench and walked up to the butler.

"Dinner is ready of course." Alfred watched the boy nod his head and walk down the long hall to the dining area to consume the cook's meal.


	4. Unwanted Trips

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. All the rights go to DC Comics, Warner Bros., and Cartoon Network. And if I do use any songs in this piece of fiction, all the credit belongs to the persons I credit.

Author's Note: Sorry about the prolonged wait for the chapter. I didn't mean to take as long as I did. But work has been loaded onto my back, but with Christmas over I'll be able to write more. Happy New Year! Thanks again for reading!!

* * *

Dilemmas

Chapter 4

- Unwanted Trips -

* * *

"So much for a group dinner," Richard muttered as he looked over to Bruce's empty seat. Though it rarely even happened when the both of them could eat together, Dick always wished they could. Turning his head slightly, he glanced over to their butler, Alfred Pennyworth. Alfred was always there for him. With Richard's knowledge Alfred Pennyworth had been with the Wayne family for forever. Dick's mind went back to when he was younger and Alfred had helped him with a school assignment. As his mind flash-backed, the fork in his hand idly circled on the plate, the food in front of him untouched.

"Master Richard…" Alfred started eyeing the teenager. "Your food is getting cold." Richard still did not respond. And so, the butler walked out of the room, leaving Dick to his thoughts.

Hearing footsteps withdraw from the room, Richard blinked his cobalt eyes once and focused them back onto the food on the plate. Sliding the cooked lamb to the side of the plate, he let out a disgruntled sigh and stabbed the meat and forked it into his mouth. He didn't mind the lamb; it was actually quite tasty if you just thought it was steak and bacon together. Taking the fork and scooping some of the mashed potatoes onto it, he shoveled it into his mouth. He avoided directing the fork toward the cauliflower. That was one vegetable that he didn't like, instead he took another bite of lamb and finished his meal in silence.

* * *

After gaining consciousness, Garfield blinked his eyes before squinting them from the light directly above him. His hand instinctively came up to his head to cover his eyes. His voice came out course and a little rough. "Turn the lights off, please."

"You're awake." Garfield could discern that the voice he heard was male. With some effort he turned his head slowly but stopped in mid-action for it hurt too badly to turn it completely.

"Who… Who are you? What… What are you doing in my house?" Gar had to stop not once but twice to finish his sentence, whatever that man had done to his neck, must have crushed his larynx. It was hard to catch a breath… heck, it was even hard for him to finish a sentence.

"We heard you scream when we were walking by. It was just natural to come in to see what had happened. Sorry about your door." The tall man informed the younger child.

"You… You saved me?" Garfield squeaked out.

"Yes I did son. But you really need to rest those vocal chords." The man placed an hand on Gar's shoulder. Garfield's eyes widened slightly, a little unsure; he didn't know this man.

"It'll be alright son. The police have already come once while you were passed out; they took that man who had you in a choke-hold. They just left and an ambulance should be here any moment to take you to a hospital." The man stated easily to the child, as if he had dealt with robbers and thieves on a regular basis.

"Are." Gar swallowed back some saliva to try and moisten his dry throat. "Are you a cop?"

This made the man chuckle. "No I'm not son, only a concerned citizen." He gave Garfield a kind and gentle smile to prove even further to the kid that he would bring any harm, because just previously he had practically saved the little one's life.

"Oh." Gar spoke softly to try and not make his throat hurt even worse. It still hurt, no matter if he decided to whisper or even breath. Everything was hard now. Garfield kept thinking he should have brought Bette to the house with him, but then went against that thought... He didn't want Bette to hurt as much as he hurt right now. Taking another swallow, he took his first look at his rescuer. He first noticed his hair; it was almost like the color of burnt copper. At the roots of the hair it looked like it was starting to gray. His automatic response was, "You're old."

And once again Gar's humor earned another little chuckle from the man. "I'm not that old," was the man's response.

The second thing that Garfield noticed was the man's eyes. They were the color of fog, a light gray around the dark black of the pupil. His voice came out strained this time from time of not using his voice. "Thank you." Outside the both of them could hear the wailing of the ambulance sirens come down the street.

The man softly smiled down to Garfield. "Looks like they're here for you finally," lifting the boy in his arms, the man carried the teenager outside and helped the medics situate the kid on the gurney.

Lying down on the plastic paper on top of the cloth of the narrow bed, Garfield lifted his head slightly to look at the man with copper hair; a pained looked over his face. Before the ambulance doors closed, Garfield saw a hand stop the right side of the door to close and the man climbed up the metal step and sat down next to the boy. "Don't worry son. You can rest." The last thing Garfield saw was the warm smile of the man before sleep overcame him.

* * *

"You don't understand Kori. We can't take her to the hospital, my…. My father wouldn't like it if we did that either. The best thing is to help her up and take her to their bedroom." Rachel looked to Kori imploringly. She did not need her father to be even more upset to come home to an empty house to find that Rachel had first asked a friend over without permission and second to have taken her mother to the hospital. Too much would be revealed if she took her mother away.

"But Rachel…" Kori started, but then both of their gazes locked together and her mouth instantly stopped and slowly nodded her head and complied with helping Rachel up to her feet. And slowly the two of them had managed to maneuver Mrs. Roth into the master bedroom. "What do we do now?" Kori whispered to her dark-haired friend.

"We watch over her…. Well, I watch over her. Kori you should probably go home. My father will most likely be home any moment." Nervous of her father coming home, Rachel tucked back a strand of her indigo hair behind her ear. Her violet eyes once again locked with Kori's emerald ones. "Please. Just go." Rachel walked with Kori to the front door and gave a hug to her close friend. With the door closed, Rachel felt the disconnection with the outside world abruptly. Closing her eyes, she let out a long breath and centered herself. She had to be sure that she didn't egg her father on to hurt her, just as he had hurt her mother. Looking in on her mother, Rachel pressed her lips together and wished to any god out there to help her and her mother out of this situation with her father.

Making her way into her dark room, she looked to the purple digits that told her

the time was late in the evening, drawing close to midnight. Yes, her father would soon be back. The local bars closed earlier during the week. Propping her legs underneath of her, she naturally slipped into the lotus position. Carefully her fingers pulled out a deep garnet out of her pocket and tightened her hold around the stone. "Oh, please… anyone out there, please…"

* * *

Victor Stone looked around at the nearby surroundings. The tall buildings were long behind him. Finally done with putting up with Ron's attitude and always including him in on the schemes for some rally against anyone who Ron didn't like and Victor knew that that list was very, very long. Vic couldn't take it anymore, but it wasn't that Victor didn't want to leave earlier that year, but unfortunately had to build a car out of the rubble that the junkyard had given to him for free. It took a lot of labor but Victor finally pulled it all together and once he added to make sure that the carburetor didn't damage the engine by getting too much air to mix with the fuel. It wasn't a pretty sight that was for sure. And with all the time that Vic had put into building his 'baby' he didn't want anything to damage it.

"Alright, Sweetness let's get out of this terrible town." He had said to the car practically purring to it. Running his long fingers along the thin blue decaled strip, Victor grinned to himself when the engine ran smoothly. "Nice." He commented to the air. Getting out of downtown New York City was probably the best idea that he had. He had already gone through the Bronx and Rockland, and soon he hoped he would be far enough away from Ron. Seeing a town called Jump City, Victor pulled into the town and decided then and there that he wanted to stay.

"Looks like we're going to stay here, I don't think it'll be that bad here." Victor spoke to the car in a soft voice.


	5. Actions Speak Louder

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. DC Comics, Warner Bros., and Cartoon Network are the wonderful people that gave us them.

Author's Note: I am sorry about the prolonged wait for this chapter. I am hoping that what with my now jobless status I'll be able to post more chapters more often. Thanks again for reading and please review.

* * *

Dilemmas

Chapter 5

- Actions Speak Louder -

* * *

"Luanne I thought I already told you that Ryan will be perfectly fine…" Kori heard her father's voice as she walked into the house. Already somehow knowing, without having to go up the stairs she knew that she would be set up to watch Ryan for the night. Letting out a sigh, Kori silently made her way up the long staircase. Unfortunately for her, she wasn't able to make it to her room because of course her father spotted her.

"Kori, get over here. I need to speak to you." Closing her eyes for a brief moment, Kori turned around slowly so that she was facing her father. "I have given Komali permission to go out tonight, so you are going to have to watch Ryan while your mother and I go out."

"Sure thing dad, umm, when are you two leaving?" Kori asked.

"In about an hour or so, now your sister should be back around 10 or so. Your mother and I won't be back until late. We'll yell for you when we leave, go ahead and go to your room." Somehow, her father figured out what she was thinking about and with a brief nod of his daughter's head she bounded off down the hall before he turned to his wife.

"Myles," Luanne spoke softly to her husband, "do you think it's really okay to leave Ryan with her? She seems to have, I don't know, drifted away don't you think?"

"She'll be fine. Both Kori and Komali have to learn how to grow up and the only way to do that is to give them more responsibilities. That's the way I grew up and look at me, I'm perfectly fine." Myles shrugged his shoulders and smiled down to his wife and kissed her soft lips.

"Alright," Luanne replied. "I suppose I should get ready then." Smiling back to him, she left him in the nursery to get ready for that evening.

Kori Anders, found herself once again sitting atop of her pink comforter. "Geez dad, yeah I'll watch Ryan for you, is there anything else that you want me to do?" Kori repeated sarcastically, her fingers knotting the comforter into her fist.

* * *

**SLAM!!** Rachel's eyes bolted open as she heard the front door open and close with a thud. Turning her head in the direction of her door Rachel listened intently to the masculine voice that resonated throughout the hall. "He's drunk." She muttered to the empty room. She could hear him stumbling against the wall, running into the side of the hall table that was close to her room. And in that time, Rachel didn't hear the rattling of the doorknob to her room. But as light started to fill her dark room her hands fisted tight around the garnet as she knew that her father was entering. Her eyes closed instinctively and her body curled in a ball on the bed, as still as if she were sleeping.

"WAKE UP! Get up you worthless piece of shit!" He screamed at her and habitually without even thinking, Rachel sat up on her bed and looked up to his blood-shot red eyes. After witnessing the past events of her father beating her mother, she was almost certain that the table was about to turn on her.

"Please… don't." Rachel's voice came out in a soft whisper. She didn't even dare try to get out of her father's grasp. She could feel his fingers tighten around her small wrists cutting off circulation. Her hand turning an ugly yellow color, before purple splotches appeared. Letting her train of thought drift to her hands, she didn't even realize it when he dropped on of his hands and with a loud **SLAP!** Her head lolled to the left, her cheek stinging from the sudden impact. A small whimper escaped her throat, but she did not move. Her eyes remained closed, hoping, no wishing that this was all a nightmare. If she could focus her mind on something else, anything else, Rachel felt her body go numb after the second strike of his fist to her abdomen, and her consciousness soon left her, making her fall into sleep.

* * *

Blinking his eyes, all Garfield Logan could see was the bright overhead light that shone down on the medical bed. The smell of disinfectant and bleach overcame him and he gagged silently trying to get any kind of fresh air that he could. With a slight turn of his head, strands of his pale blonde hair fell into his face covering his right eye. He didn't see much, and he knew that his neck couldn't stop hurting. With his left eye uncovered he looked down to himself to see that he was put in one of those god awful medical robes thingy.

"Is he going to be okay Aunt Kath?" Garfield rose himself slightly off of the bed and turned his head towards the door when his best friend and her aunt came walking through the door.

"Well, it seems you are doing better." The older blonde female smiled lightly down to the teen on the bed. "Once we heard we came as fast as we could. Bette didn't want to leave your side for the longest time." Garfield watched as Kath wrapped an arm around Bette's shoulders. When looking at his best friend, he noticed her eyes were red and splotchy. Before he even could speak, he felt his body being pushed down to the bed, and Bette's arms around his neck.

"Ar-Are you sure? Do you feel any pain?" Garfield couldn't stop a smile from crossing over his face, his voice hoarse let out a second of laughter before he coughed. And he watched his friend rush over to the small table where a pitcher and a glass was and just as quickly as before she was back at his side helping him drink some water.

Clearing his throat was hard, but Gar managed the best he could and looked up to Bette with his hand lightly relaxing on her cheek. "You cried for me?" A smile was still on his boyish face.

"You… When I didn't hear from you, I got worried. And when Aunt Kath saw what happened on the news, she and I rushed over here." Bette looked down at her friend's face before her gaze fell to the purple bruises that were prominent on the skin of his neck. Tentatively her fingers touched the discolored skin. "I… I'm just glad that you're alive." Garfield watched as a tear fell from her blue eyes, and with a meek smile he let his thumb wipe away the stray tear.

"I am too, Bet." He voiced softly. "I am too," and before he knew it, Bette leaned down to him and gave him a peck on the cheek, before crying into his shoulder.


	6. Reconnecting

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. DC Comics, Warner Bros., and Cartoon Network have the pleasure of claiming so. I can take claim over my plot-line though. So, woo hoo!

Author's Note: Thank you to those of you who review and I'm just glad that this story is getting Hits, so please keep reading, because this story is just going to get better when all of the characters are able to meet. And I'm anticipating that, so I apologize about the long intro. The characters will either meet in this chapter or the next one. And the school is just going to get much more fun. So thank you and without further ado here is the next chapter.

* * *

Dilemmas

Chapter 6

- Reconnecting -

* * *

"Now… If I believe correctly mother had mentioned that my grandparents lived in Jump City. Or was it Steel City?" Victor mumbled to himself from the driver seat of his car. His precious car that took him forever to build and all that hard work was definitely worth it. He was finally out of downtown New York City. As long as he was away from Ron Evers, he was in the clear. Letting out a sigh, he ran his hand over the rough steering wheel, before returning his gaze to the phone book that he took from a payphone. There were too many Stones that lived in New York. Not to mention how many lived in this Jump City. He only remembered that his grandfather's name was Tucker. He had no clue what his grandmother's name was. So he pulled out the list of the Stones' addresses and started from the top of the list that lived in Jump City. The first five couples looked like they were just recently married and young. Not to mention they were white. Looking down to the crossed out list, he pondered to himself if he wasn't sure if he should attempt the sixth one. Shrugging his shoulders he started his 'baby' once more and coasted down the street.

1207… 1211… 1213… and finally 1215 Bellwood Ct. came into view. This was it. The pale green of the paint outside of the house was starting to peel and the white shutters next to the windows were in dire need of re-painting. There was only one car in the drive. A '94 Chrysler LeBaron Sedan was parked in the drive and it was missing one wheel. It too needed work done to it. Cutting off his engine, Victor unbuckled his seat belt and exited his car. Stuffing his hands in his pant pockets, he slowly made his way up the small angled in steps to the door. Taking a hand out of his pocket, he pressed his lips together and knocked on the olden wood frame of the door. Waiting, he stuffed his hand back into his pocket and took a step back away from the door.

"Who's there?" Victor heard a man's voice draw closer to the door and with a small smile forming over his lips, he watched as part of the curtain over the glass window of the door move to the side to expose an older African-American male. The door creaked open slowly. "What can I do for you son?" He asked, his voice sounded hoarse.

"Well sir… I'm not sure if you can help or not, but I'm looking for my grandfather, his name is Tucker Stone. My mother was Elinore Stone and my father was Silas Stone." Victor started his spiel, but stopped when the older man walked out onto the patio, the elder man's eyes gazed into his own. For a moment, Vic was starting to think that the old man just saw a ghost.

"Victor Stone? That is your name correct?" The elder man intuited to Victor. And all Vic could do was nod his head in answer.

"Yes. That is my name. Sir, are you my grandfather?" The teen questioned hopefully. He never really met his grandparents because of his parent's involvement with S.T.A.R. Labs. It felt like a missing piece of a puzzle that was gone since he was a child finally clicked into place.

* * *

Waking up was not something that Rachel Roth wanted to do right now, but she couldn't stop her eyes from slitting open. Light fell into her room because her parted dark curtains. And when she looked around her room she noticed that she was lying on her bed… the last thing that she remembered was that her fa-… her father was hitting her. Thinking back to the night, her hand instinctively went to her stomach and touched the sensitive flesh that she was certain was bruising. Her cheek was still tingling from the harsh smack to her face. Sitting up, she felt her comforter fall to her waist. Her hand was still on her stomach as she rose to her feet. Moving around wasn't as bad as what she thought it would be, and easily she made her way over to her dresser. The only problem she had was with her getting dressed, stretching her arms made her stomach stretch up and down and it hurt, but it didn't hurt that bad. Within five minutes, she was able to get fully dressed. She slipped a black t-shirt that embellished Nirvana's signature trademark. Easing a gray sweater over the t-shirt, Rachel silently made her way out of her room down to the kitchen to grab something to snack on while she made her way to school. Grabbing a Nature Valley Granola Bar, Rachel shut the cabinet closed and jumped thinking that what she was her father… but thankfully that wasn't it at all. Her mother stood in front of her daughter a small smile on her face before Rachel felt the warmth of her mother's arms around her.

"I'm sorry hunny. I'm so sorry." Her mother kept repeating. Biting back any tears that dared to escape, Rachel gently pulled away from her mother's embrace.

"Mom, it… it wasn't your fault."

"It's as much as my fault as it is your fathers. I should be able to protect you from him. But now, I'm not so sure about what I can do. Rachel, I think it'd be better if you went to stay with a friend…"

"But mom, I can't leave you with him. If I leave, so do you."

"No, hunny. I can't. I'm sorry." Arella Roth, her mother, placed a hand on her daughter's cheek. "If the both of us leave, I'm not sure about what you're father would do. Just… please listen to me sweetie. Go to Kori's place. I'll try to call Luanne so that she will watch you for a while."

"Mom…" Rachel started to respond but before she could her mother pushed her outside the house. She looked down to the backpack that was dropped on the porch by the door. Her mother wanted her to leave. But if she did, what would happen to her? Rachel wanted to go back inside the house so badly, to take her mother with her. But Arella's words bounced inside her head. Closing her eyes, she fought back tears that once again tried to escape. Clutching her backpack to her chest, Rachel silently made her way down road to the now first dreaded place that she didn't want to go to. But unfortunately it was required.

* * *

"Master Richard. Once again… you will be late if you continue to sleep in like this." Alfred Pennyworth berated the young teenager. The wrinkles on his face curling slightly as a smile formed over his withered face.

"Ugh… give me 10 more minutes." The teen buried his head underneath of a thick pillow. But the pillow was instantly lifted and the blankets that covered him was torn from the bed, revealing Richard Grayson in nothing but a white wife beater and dark blue boxers that were crinkled due to the fact that the teen did indeed move in his sleep. "Geez, you could have warned me ya know?" He bolted up into a sitting position on his very comfortable bed.

"Master Richard. I have already informed you once. You will be late to school." With that last sentence Alfred left the room.

"SHIT!!" Could be heard down the entire length of Richard's hallway, "I'm going to be late," he screamed as he ran around his room and dressed as quickly as he could. Grabbing the books off of the old oak desk that was on the east wall of his room, He ran down the hallway. "Bye Alfred!" He yelled as he opened and slammed the front door.


End file.
